The present invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for recording and displaying life information on a VCR, utilizing a data bank in the VCR, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for recording and displaying life information on a VCR, which are capable of recording life information to be memorized by the user in a sorting manner, automatically displaying the recorded life information on the screen or automatically informing the user of the recorded life information by a voice, on a corresponding date, and allowing the user to readily confirm the recorded life information if necessary.
Generally, the user records life information such as telephone numbers, memorial dates, appointment dates and etc. on a memorandom note to record it and then searches for the life information on the memorandom note to confirm the desired information as needed.
In data processing applications, the user stores the life information in a data bank in a VCR and then on-screen displays (OSD) the life information stored in the data bank on a monitor to confirm desired information as needed.
However, the method of recording and confirming desired life information utilizing the memorandom note has a disadvantage, in that the user does not search for the life information on the memorandom note without omission since he or she frequently forgets the desired date due to his or her busy daily life. Also, it is difficult to search for the life information on the memorandom note when the recorded life information is large in quantity,
On the other hand, the method of storing desired life information in the data bank in the VCR and confirming the desired life information through the monitor has a disadvantage, in that the data bank display mode is selected depending on user's memory similarly to the method utilizing the memorandom note since the life information is merely stored in the data bank and is then displayed on the monitor when the data bank display mode is selected by the user. Also, similarly to the method utilizing the memorandom note, it is difficult to search for the life information when the recorded life information is large in quantity.